Campos de Inocencia
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Devimon, Myotismon, El Emperador Digimon, El Oceano de la Oscuridad...Takeru Takaishi piensa que ha perdido su inocencia, pero tal vez su Inocencia y su Corazon estan mas cerca de lo que cree, o por lo menos eso piensa su niño interior...


Hallo! Ojala les guste este pequeño one-shot!

Basada en la cancion: Fields of Innocence de Evanescence.

Sumario: Devimon, Myotismon, Puppetmon, El Emperador Digimon...El Océano de la Oscuridad…Todo ese dolor ha provocado que T.K. perdiera la inocencia que alguna vez tuvo…pero tal vez, su inocencia y su corazón estén mas cerca de lo que cree.

La Canción esta traducida al español, la original se encuentra al final.

_**Campos De Inocencia **_

_Aun recuerdo el mundo  
Desde los ojos de un niño  
Lentamente esos sentimientos  
Fueron empañados por lo que yo se ahora  
_

_¿Donde ha ido mi corazón?  
Un injusto canje por el mundo real  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada  
Aun recuerdo el sol  
Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda  
De algún modo parece más frío ahora_

_¿Donde ha ido mi corazón?  
Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo  
_

_¿Donde ha ido mi corazón?  
Un injusto canje por el mundo real  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada  
Aun recuerdo el sol  
Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda  
De algún modo parece más frío ahora_

_¿Donde ha ido mi corazón?  
Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo  
_

_Aun recuerdo…_

La oscuridad era increíble, no había una noche tan oscura desde aquel incidente en Hikari Gaoka, cuando un dinosaurio y un ave gigante pelearon en la ciudad, hace aproximadamente diez años. Bueno…tal vez…aquel incidente aun peor hace siete años, cuando el cielo se oscureció y el reflejo de un mundo que se creía imaginario apareció sobre el firmamento en todo el mundo.

Sea como sea, esa noche era oscura, incluso para la ciudad activa. Los autos pasaban a gran velocidad por las calles, las luces de los edificios y condominios iluminaban la ciudad. En realidad, no estaba tan oscuro el ambiente, si no el corazón de un muchacho.

Quince años, alto, rubio, ojos azules, y el magneto de chicas de la escuela, Takeru Takaishi, caminaba hacia su edificio. El llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, y llevaba una sudadera negra, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por el gorro de la sudadera, llevaba sus manos en sus bolsas, y la cara mas…sombría…que podrías imaginar.

El llego al condominio, con su cara seria y dura, sus ojos estaban nublosos, mostrando una oscuridad interna. Subió al elevador, y miro como los números cambiaban mientras subía. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió en el cuarto piso. Empezó a caminar hacia su apartamento.

"¿T.K.?"

El joven adolescente volteo hacia atrás, con sus manos aun en la sudadera negra. Takeru frunció el seño.

"¿Qué quieres Cody?"

Cody Hida, un joven de trece años, lo miro con ojos de reproche. Cody había cambiado mucho desde la batalla contra MaloMyotismon hace cuatro años. Era mas alto, se había estirado bastante, y había arreglado su cabello de otra manera. Pero en el fondo era el mismo Cody, mas maduro, pero prácticamente su personalidad no había cambiado mucho. La mirada de Cody hacia Takeru era congelante.

"¿Que pasa contigo?".

Takeru mantuvo su mirada fría, "¿Tu eres el que me llamo, que es lo que quieres?"

"Simplemente quería saber si querías venir a cenar aquí a mi apartamento, conmigo" dijo Cody con su mirada sin cambiar.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

La mirada de Cody se suavizo, "¿T.K., que te esta pasando? Antes eras muy alegre, pero ahora eres frió y reprimido. Estoy preocupado por ti, todos estamos preocupados por ti."

Takeru le mando una mirada sucia y se volteo, y continuo caminando hacia su apartamento, "Este es el yo actual, acostúmbrate Iori."

Cody miro como su amigo caminaba, dándole la espalda, hacia su apartamento. Los ojos de Cody se volvieron cristalinos, y miro con dolor como su compañero de digivolucion DNA le daba la espalda, y como le decía al mundo que se alejara.

Takeru inserto la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, entrando así a la sala de su casa. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

"T.K.¿como te fue el día de hoy?"

Takeru no detuvo su camino, y entrando a su habitación, contesto. "Si me fue bien o no, no es de tu incumbencia."

Nancy Takaishi se asomo de la cocina y escucho a su hijo cerrar la puerta, sus ojos también se empezaron a cristalizar y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer. _Oh, T.K.¿que te ha pasado?_

Takeru se recostó en su cama, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, es mas, ni siquiera se quito el gorro de la cabeza. Vio en la mesa de noche como la grabadora de llamadas parpadeaba de rojo. Con un gruñido, presiono un botón para escuchara los mensajes.

"_Mensaje 1: Hey T.K., soy Kari, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine con Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody y yo mañana por la tarde. Hace mucho que no salimos, llámame para saber si quieres. Besos, Kari__"_

Takeru soltó una pequeña risa cínica y se dijo a si mismo, "Si claro, como si quisiera salir con ustedes."

"_Mensaje __2: Hallo T.K., soy Matt, oye, ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos¿te gustaría ir a cenar con mamá, papá y yo? Hace demasiado tiempo que no estamos juntos los cuatro, antes salíamos una vez al mes, pero ya que dejamos de hacerlo, seria lindo volver a salir juntos de vez en cuando. Llamame, bye__"_

Nuevamente, Takeru se rió cínicamente, "Si claro, como si me gustaría pasar tiempo con nuestra patética excusa de una familia."

Takeru que mantuvo recostado en su cama por un largo rato, pensando y meditando. Fue entonces cuando escucho una voz muy infantil, "¿T.K.?"

Takeru frunció el ceño, su compañero digimon, Patamon, había despertado. El joven volteo a su izquierda para ver al pequeño digimon naranja, quien lo veía con ojos de felicidad.

"Ya llegaste, me alegra mucho verte, T.K." El pequeño digimon le sonreía con la mas pura inocencia, sin embargo, el joven se mostraba frió ante el.

"Déjame en paz, Patamon, vuelve a dormir". Dijo Takeru fríamente.

Patamon puso la expresión mas triste, se levanto y empezó a volar hacia la puerta. "T.K., no se que te esta pasando, antes eras un niño alegre y feliz, y lleno de esperanza y bondad hacia todos". Patamon pauso un poco antes de seguir. "Pero ahora eres frió, y no muestras cariño a nadie… ¿que ha pasado con tu corazón? Todos extrañamos al viejo T.K.¿crees que podrías volver a como eras antes?"

Takeru volvió a desviar sus mirada, "Acostúmbrate a como soy ahora, no hay nada que puedes hacer para cambiarme, si soy frió o no es muy mi problema, ahora vete y déjame en paz"

Patamon, con los ojos llorosos, dio la vuelta y voló fuera de la habitación. Takeru cerró la puerta y volvió a recostarse en la cama, extendió sus brazos y sus piernas, miro hacia el techo por unos instantes.

_¿Qué rayos les pasa? Si soy frió y reprimido, es mi problema, no el de ellos…Aparte, todos lo hacen parecer como su fuera un crimen…como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, pero no he hecho nada, lo único que quieren es hacerme sentir mal…pues adivinen que¡no lo han logrado ni lo van a lograr!_

Con esos pensamientos, cerró los ojos y se relajo, tratando de olvidar todos los reproches y descansar un poco.

_¿Por qué tengo tanto frió¿Y si tienen razón¿Y si la verdad es que he perdido mi esperanza?... ¡No! Todo eso son patrañas, no pueden cambiarme como soy…me gusta como soy ahora…¿o acaso no me agrada¡Maldita sea! Lo único que logran es confundirme, mejor tratare de dormir algo._

Poco a poco empezó a sentir sueño, todo su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, y empezó a respirar lenta y profundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta que empezaba a hacer mucho frió. Movió su posición un poco, sin abrir los ojos. Entonces se quedo dormido, pero la sensación de oscuridad y frió solo se hizo mas grande.

* * *

El frió que sentía Takeru era insoportable, así que abrió los ojos, buscando las sabanas para cubrirse. En el momento en el que abrió los ojos, se quedo en shock. El ya no estaba en su habitación. El ahora estaba en un prado._ ¡No puede ser!_

Se levanto, el prado estaba lleno de un pasto amarillo, bastante largo, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, también había flores muy hermosas de todos los colores. El paisaje de ese lugar era hermoso, sin embargo, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, y una oscuridad increíble, el sol era imposible de ver, solo oscuridad. Una neblina flotaba en el ambiente.

Takeru temblaba de frió, el lugar estaba congelante, no había viento. No había sonido. No había nada, solo oscuridad. Takeru se abrazo así mismo tratando de detener el frió. Pero aun así se estaba congelando. Miro hacia el cielo, las nubes negras y que cubrían todo el firmamento.

_Esta pradera es hermosa, pero el cielo negro cubre todo, eso le quita lo hermoso…solo le da un sentimiento horrible de tristeza y dolor. ¿Acaso estoy en el DigiMundo? No…el DigiMundo tiene paisajes muy extraños, pero no tan oscuros y tenebrosos como este…_

Entonces un escalofrió recorrió si espina, y un miedo terrible se apodero de el.

_Tal vez esto__y…en el Mundo de la Oscuridad…el mundo de donde viene el Océano de la Oscuridad…si, eso debe ser. Primero Ken y luego Kari fueron traídos aquí por la oscuridad en su corazón…y ahora me trajo a mí a este lugar tan frió._

_Pero, si estoy en el Mundo de la Oscuridad…entonces porque no estoy en el Océano de la Oscuridad, así como Ken y Kari fueron llevados. ¿Por qué en un lugar así?_

Aterrado, empezó a caminar entre el pasto y las flores. Aun se abrazaba a si mismo, el frió cada vez era peor, sus dientes titiritaban y casi no podía moverse. _Esto es increíble…¿Qué acaso no hay salida de este lugar?_

Empezaba a asustarse realmente, tenía miedo de quedar atrapado en este mundo tan oscuro y triste. Entonces, el silencio se rompió, cuando empezó a escuchar un sonido muy calmante. Eran risas, y Takeru se confundió.

_¿Qué es eso? Suena a risas…las risas de un niño pequeño… ¿Pero de donde vienen¿Cómo puede haber risas en este lugar? Lo mas probable es que este escuchando cosas…si, eso debe ser, tal vez estoy perdiendo la cabeza…_

Sin embargo, las risas no cesaron, y Takeru se dio cuenta que no alucinaba, y empezó a buscar el origen de esas risas desesperadamente. Corrió por la pradera, aunque era difícil ver con tanta neblina. _¡¿De donde vienen esas risas?!_

"¿Huh?"

Se detuvo en seco al dar unos cuantos pasos al frente y ver como la neblina se esfumaba. Asombrado, nuevamente miro hacia el cielo, este seguía negro con las nubes negras cubriéndolo, pero ahora todo era más visible ya que la neblina se había esfumado.

_¿Por qué la neblina se esfumo?_

Entonces volvió a escuchar las risas, esta vez mas claras y cercanas, el escuchar esas risas provoco que Takeru sintiera un calor interno, por mas frió que estuviera el ambiente. Empezó a buscar mas, hasta que vio como la maleza de movía a unos cuantos metros.

_¡Te encontré!_

Takeru corrió hacia la maleza que se movía, mientras mas corría mas se daba cuenta que el pasto empezaba a disminuir su tamaño, hasta que era un pasto corto, que le llegaba máximo a los tobillos, y las flores estaban mas hermosas.

En cuanto llego a su destino, se quedo perplejo, había encontrado el origen de las risas. Eran de un niño pequeño, no más de siete años, tenía pantalón caqui y una sudadera verde claro. En su cabeza llevaba un enorme sombrero verde con una gema azul, el poco cabello que podía distinguirse era rubio, y sus ojos azules como el zafiro.

_Imposible__…_

En estado de perplejidad, el se acerco al pequeño, quien estaba jugando con una pelota en el pasto. Entonces, el niño volteo a su espalda y vio a Takeru, quien había palidecido. El pequeño sonrió y se acerco a el. Takeru, en shock, logro formular una oración: "P…pero si tu eres..."

"Hola, mi nombre es T.K.¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Takeru, saliendo del shock de estar hablando consigo mismo cuando tenia ocho años, decidió contestar la pregunta. "Mi nombre es Takeru"

T.K. sonrió hacia el, "¡Que curioso¡Tenemos el mismo nombre!"

Takeru sonrió, y se sintió raro, hacia algún tiempo que no sonreía. Decidió mejor no revelarle su verdadera identidad al pequeño, "Si, es muy curioso".

Takeru se sentó en el pasto, y T.K. se sentó a lado de el. T.K. era bastante pequeño comparado con el, ya que T.K. era muy bajito, y Takeru era bastante alto, ya que el practicaba baloncesto. Takeru se le quedo mirando al niño por un momento.

"Oye T.K.¿Sabes donde estamos¿Es este el DigiMundo?"

T.K. lo miro y negó con la cabeza, "Nop, este no es el DigiMundo".

Takeru asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Entonces debe ser el Mundo de la Oscuridad". T.K. lo miro confundido, "¿El Mundo de la Oscuridad?".

Takeru miro hacia abajo, sin mirar al pequeño a sus ojos, "No…eso no importa, olvida lo que dije". Takeru tuvo miedo de que T.K. pudiera hacerle mas preguntas, pero el pequeño sonrió.

"Está bien"

Takeru respiro tranquilamente, al menos T.K. era algo ingenuo, y no habría sospechado nada de lo que había dicho. _El es muy pequeño como para saber del Mundo de la Oscuridad, yo lo con conocí cuando tenia doce años, entonces es imposible que el sepa, así que mejor me quedare callado._

Aun así, Takeru tenia la duda sobre donde estaba, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, T.K.?"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, y suspiro. Su expresión paso de ser de alegría a una de tristeza, "No estoy seguro, pero si se ha sido mucho tiempo, llevo esperando aquí mucho tiempo a que alguien viniera, he estado muy solo"

Sin embargo, el pequeño le sonrió a Takeru, "¡Pero ahora ya no estoy solo, tu estas aquí conmigo!"

Takeru sonrió, le quito el sombrero, revelando los cabellos dorados del pequeño y le alborto el cabello. "¿Entonces no sabes donde estamos ni como salir?".

T.K. negó con la cabeza.

Takeru suspiro y se echo al pasto, miraba el cielo oscuro, y sus nubes de pura Oscuridad. Takeru tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, y tenia muchos motivos para estarlo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, probablemente el Mundo de la Oscuridad, tenia frió, hambre…¡y estaba acostado junto a si mismo cuando tenia ocho años!

_Okay, debe de haber una salida a este lugar…__ ¿pero donde rayos es este lugar? No creo que sea el DigiMundo, lo más probable es que sea el Mundo de la Oscuridad. Debe de haber alguna manera de regresar, si tan solo tuviera mi D-Terminal o mi Digivice todo seria menos complicado…¿pero porque aparecí aquí?_

"¿En que piensas?"

Los pensamientos de Takeru se interrumpieron porque el pequeño T.K. le había preguntado, sin mencionar que se puso a gatas sobre el, y le tapo la visión del cielo. Takeru suspiro._ Últimamente no le tengo paciencia a los niños pequeños…_

Takeru trato de sonreír, tratando de evitar molestarse por la interrupción. Se sentó en el pasto de nuevo, y el pequeño T.K. hizo lo mismo. Takeru miro el rostro sonriente del pequeño, su rostro mostraba pura inocencia infantil, parecía un angelito. Takeru suspiro de nuevo.

"Nada importante, solo en cosas que tu no entenderías" dijo Takeru.

T.K. se paro y se colgó de su espalda y empezó a reír. Takeru soltó un gruñido mientras el pequeño se reía felizmente. _No te enojes…solo tiene ocho años. Trata de no enojarte…_

"¿Como que cosas?" pregunto el pequeño.

"¡Cosas como lo muy irritantes que son los niños pequeños!" respondió Takeru.

T.K., se colgó de su cuello y luego salto hacia el pasto, riéndose. "¡No seas tan aguafiestas!"

Takeru se acaricio el cuello y frunció el ceño, "Pues no lo seria si no me hubieras casi estrangulado"

T.K. se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua, "Eres muy aburrido¡deberías reír mas!".

Takeru le mando una mirada sucia, "Dame un motivo para reír".

T.K. simplemente le hizo una cara graciosa y empezó a caminar en un modo muy chistoso, "¡Mira, soy el monstruo¡¡Rawrrrr¡¡Te voy a comer!!". Takeru mostró su expresión exasperada. T.K. dejo su cara y de rió, entonces camino a su lado y se sentó. "Sabes, realmente eres aburrido".

Takeru desvió la mirada, "¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo y feliz si estamos perdidos en una pradera oscura, fría y tenebrosa?", T.K. solo jugó con el pasto amarillento, "La verdad si tenia mucho miedo, pero entonces encontré la pelota y empecé a jugar con ella. Y ahora no tengo miedo porque estas aquí y se que me protegerás del mal… ¿verdad?"

Takeru pensó un momento, "Si…"

"Aparte, no hay Oscuridad que pueda lastimarnos si nos protegemos con nuestra Luz interna" dijo el pequeño sabiamente.

Takeru dio una risa cínica, "Escucha, ya no hay Luz en este mundo, eres muy joven para entender, el mundo esta lleno de dolor y por eso es que no hay mas Esperanza, tarde o temprano todos nos volveremos nada, y perderemos lo que queremos"

T.K. negó con la cabeza con mucha fiereza, "No, eso no es verdad, la vida es mas bella de lo que crees."

Nuevamente el joven se rió, "Si claro, la vida es muy bella, en especial ver a tu mejor amigo morir ante tus ojos en orden de salvarte", esta vez, Takeru termino con voz triste, su voz era casi un susurro.

T.K. también puso una cara de angustia, "Se a que te refieres, un amigo mió llamado Angemon se sacrifico para salvarme del maligno Devimon, y observe como moría antes mis ojos."

Takeru sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, el recuerdo de ese día lo cazaba todas las noches, en forma de pesadillas que no cesaban…

* * *

"_**¡Burbuja de aire!"**_

"_**¡Burbuja de aire!"**_

"_**¡Burbuja de aire!"**_

_**La mano gigante de Devimon se acercaba hacia Patamon, mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos del pequeño digimon. T.K. se cubrió.**_

"_**¡Patamon!" grito el pequeño.**_

"_**¡T.K.!" Patamon interfirió y fue tomado ente las garras de Devimon.**_

_**Una Luz empezó a brillar y los ojos de T.K. miraron con asombro.**_

"_**Patamon Digivolves a…Angemon!"**_

"_**Patamon digievoluciono…" dijo Joe incrédulo.**_

"_**¿Angemon?" exclamo Sora impresionada, y Matt estaba en el mismo estado, "No lo puedo creer, es el digimon de T.K."**_

"_**Parece un ángel…" murmuro Mimi.**_

"_**¡Patamon digievoluciono!" grito T.K.**_

"_**Maldición…estuve a punto de lograrlo" dijo Devimon con la voz de la derrota.**_

"_**Yo me encargare de desaparecer tu poder de las tinieblas" dijo Angemon, levanto su báculo y grito, "¡Que todo el poder Sagrado se reúna en mí ser!"**_

_**La Luz de los Digivices envolvió a Angemon, y Devimon miraba aterrado, "No...¡¿Que vas a hacer?!"**_

_**Los digimon empezaron a de-evolucionar. Devimon se cubrió la cara con su brazo, "¡Detente, si sigues haciendo eso no creas que vivirás para contarlo!"**_

_**Angemon, con su báculo levantado, le dio un giro mientras la Luz de la Esperanza brillaba en el, "Este es el único camino que me queda…¡Y no me importa llegar a sacrificar mi vida!"**_

"_**¡Angemon!" grito el pequeño T.K.**_

"_**Devimon, hiciste que el poder de las tinieblas aumentara sin medida…¡por eso mi deber es desaparecerte!" grito el Ángel mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.**_

"_**¡No lo permitiré!", Ogremon salio disparado hacia Angemon, pero este reboto en el báculo y regreso hacia el centro de Devimon, "¡Me venció!" grito Ogremon.**_

_**Devimon miro con perplejidad y murmuro, "Estoy perdido…"**_

"_**¡Angemon!" volvió a gritar T.K. y Angemon volteo a mirarlo, "Discúlpame, T.K." dijo con la voz mas dulce.**_

"_**¡Te aplastare con mis manos!", grito Devimon y trato de atacar Angemon, pero este no cedió…**_

"_**¡Golpe de Fe!"**_

_**Un brillante luz rodeo toda la Isla File, y al final solo quedaron Angemon y Devimon desintegrándose…**_

"_**Que tonto eres Angemon, cometiste una gran tontería al haber usado todos tus poderes, recuerda que los poderes de las tinieblas no solo vagan por la Isla File. Hay Digimons mucho más poderosos que yo y se encuentran mas aya del mar. Pronto llegara el día de su muerte…Y el mal reinara por siempre", fueron las ultimas palabras de Devimon, antes de desapareciera, dejando el eco de su risa.**_

"_**Angemon…" el pequeño niño rubio dijo entre lagrimas.**_

_**El Ángel lo miro y le sonrió, "T.K., nos volveremos a ver…si tu lo deseas", y con eso desapareció.**_

"_**¡Angemon!"**_

* * *

El eco de ese grito llenaba el corazón de Takeru con dolor, y derramo una lagrima.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el pequeño T.K. consternado, Takeru se limpio las lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza. T.K., no del todo convencido, se levanto y se acerco a el. "Por favor, no llores"

Takeru miro hacia otro lado y dijo fríamente, "No estoy llorando…"

T.K. no sabía como reaccionar, así que volvió a sentarse en el pasto, y con una mirada triste miro al suelo, "Sabes, cuando Angemon murió, me sentí devastado, pero sabia que…de alguna manera el volvería a mi, y lo hizo"

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, lo que T.K. dijo era verdad. _Es cierto, Angemon fue reconfigurado, él esta aquí, conmigo. Pero… ¿entonces porque el recuerdo de la ocasión aun me persigue?_

Takeru volteo a ver al pequeño, "T.K.¿tu no tienes pesadillas por la perdida de tu amigo?". T.K. negó con la cabeza, "No, antes tenia, pero siempre que me levantaba con miedo, siempre estaban ahí mis amigos para consolarme, en especial mi hermano"

_Mi hermano…_

"¿Acaso tu tienes pesadillas por la perdida de tu amigo?", pregunto el pequeño angelito, y Takeru miro hacia el cielo oscuro, que cada vez mas miedo le daba.

"Si, muchas veces, pero cuando era pequeño por alguna razón paraban, y ahora…me persiguen mas", Takeru no puedo detener las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. _Tal vez ya no paran porque ya no hay nadie quien me consuele…_

El pequeño T.K. se levanto y puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Takeru. El pequeño soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, y se alejo del adolescente, caminando hacia atrás.

Takeru, confundido, lo miro, "¿Que pasa?", el pequeño solo se alejo y lo miro con tristeza, "Tu corazón…es frió y palpita muy lento…hay mucho dolor en ti."

Takeru estaba atónito. _¿Pudo saber eso con solo sentir el latido de mi corazón¿Es cierto que mi corazón es frió? _Entonces, el pequeño se volvió a acercar a el, y lo miro unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Cuándo tienes pesadillas, no hay nadie que este ahí para ti?", el pequeño dijo inocentemente, y Takeru se quedo callado por unos instantes, "No…"

_Espera…eso no es cierto, tengo a mis amigos y mi familia… ¿Entonces porque ese dolor aun me persigue?__ Ese dolor que corre por mis venas como veneno._

"Mentí…si hay alguien para mi, pero por alguna razón, su calor no me llega…" dijo Takeru entrecortadamente. El joven cambio su posición, y ahora le daba la espalda a su contraparte mas joven.

T.K. lo miro con una gran tristeza, "Porfavor, no estés triste…"

Takeru logro detener las lagrimas y empezó a hablar, "Años antes, mis amigos y yo peleamos contra un monstruo vampiro, me dio mucho miedo ver como todos peleaban y destruían…entonces me di cuenta de la oscuridad que hay en este mundo…en todos los mundos"

T.K. lo miro confundido, "Sabes, eso suena como cuando mis amigos y yo peleamos contra Myotismon, el era un digimon muy maligno, y la verdad yo también sentí mucho miedo…incluso perdimos a un amigo…"

_Wizardmon__…_

"…pero aun así, se que el regresara, así como Angemon lo hizo. Y cuando todo parecía perdido… ¡un milagro ocurrió! Los dos ángeles, Angewomon y Angemon, lanzaron flechas de Luz y Esperanza, y gracias a eso ganamos… ¡gracias al poder de la Luz y la Esperanza!"

Takeru estaba en shock. _¿Como puede tener tanta Esperanza? Wizardmon murió… ¡Casi todos nosotros morimos y el piensa que el mundo sigue siendo color de rosa!_

"¿Cómo puede ser que veas el mundo tan bello cuando has visto todas esas cosa tan horribles?" pregunto Takeru al pequeño T.K., y el pequeño lo miro con un rostro alegre, "Pues porque el mundo es bello, si sabes verlo de la manera correcta, aunque pasan cosas malas no significa que el mundo sea malo."

Takeru no quería escuchar mas, todo lo que T.K. decía le parecía absurdo. _El ha visto y vivido cosas horribles, y el aun piensa que el mundo es bello… ¿Cómo lo hace?_

"¿Hay alguna cosa que te haya hecho ver el mundo lo cruel que es?" pregunto Takeru. Y T.K. asintió, con tristeza, "Si…cuando mi hermano peleo contra mi amigo Tai…casi los pierdo a los dos…"

_Puppetmon…Cherrymon…_

* * *

"_**Hermano…" dijo el pequeño T.K.**_

"_**¡No hagas bromas de mal gusto, Matt, se supone que todos somos amigos!" le reclamo Joe.**_

"_**¿Amigos?" dijo Matt fríamente.**_

"_**Si, amigos¿no lo recuerdas? Todos nosotros somos Niños Elegidos" le reprocho Joe.**_

"_**Entonces te lo voy a preguntar¿Acaso tu sabes quien fue quien nos eligió para venir aquí¡Si no lo sabes¿entonces con que derecho dices eso?!" exclamo Matt con ira.**_

"_**No tiene caso que sigas convenciéndolo, Matt es de esa clase de sujetos" dijo Tai, molesto.**_

"_**¿Me dijiste sujeto¡¿**__**Y tu quien eres para juzgarme?!" grito Matt con veneno en su voz.**_

"_**Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que te sientes humillado, y eso es porque no respetan tus ideas" le dijo Tai.**_

"_**Ahh, tu debes ser un chico maravilloso, que decepción." dijo Matt sarcásticamente y continuo. "No tengo idea que clase de niño soy pero…¡tu si sabes, eres un experto!"**_

"_**Ya no sigan peleándose, porfavor muchachos" intervino Sora.**_

"_**Eso no me lo digas a mi Sora, fue Matt el que comenzó a agredirnos" dijo Tai y camino hacia otro lado, "Yo no peleare con un sujeto como el"**_

"_**Que maduro eres Tai" dijo Agumon, siguiendo a su camarada.**_

"_**Eso no se los permitiré" dijo MetalGaurumon y les bloqueo el camino.**_

_**Tai, rabioso, volteo a su lado, "Como fastidias, Matt"**_

"_**¡Pelea conmigo!"**_

"_**No peleare contigo, se ve que no quieres entender"**_

"_**¡Los que no entienden son ustedes!" MetalGarurumon preparo el ataque.**_

"_**Aparte Tai" dijo Agumon.**_

"_**Agumon WarpDigivolves a…WarGreymon!"**_

* * *

Takeru ya había tenido suficiente. _¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto¡¿Por qué estoy recordando todo lo que me destruye?!_ "¡Basta!", grito, tratando de detener las lagrimas que corrían de sus mejillas.

T.K. se mostraba un poco asustado gracias al comportamiento de Takeru. Con la voz entrecortada le pregunto, "¿Estas bien?".

Takeru seguía en un ataque de histeria, "¡Tu no lo entiendes, tu no sabes como es el mundo en realidad¡Tu piensas que el mundo es color de rosa, pero no lo es!"

"Tu no sabes lo que es tener que enfrentar la pesadilla del pasado, vuelta en vida…tu no sabes la oscuridad que hay en el corazón del mundo…no sabes lo que es enfrentar a los demonios del pasado…"

* * *

"_**Devimon", murmuro un**__** Takeru mas crecido, con una cara de sorpresa e ira.**_

_**T.K. veía en shock, como en la pantalla de la base del Emperador de los Digimon, aparecía la figura que tanto lo atormentaba. Entonces recordó cuando Angemon sacrifico su vida para salvarlo de Devimon.**_

'_**En ese momento…desee desesperadamente que el tiempo diera marcha atrás….pero el tiempo nunca marcha hacia atrás…nos guste o no tenemos que afrontar la realidad…Estaba tan desesperado que no deje de maldecir el destino…', pensó tristemente Takeru, y luego se quito sus sombrero de pescador. Una gran ira se apodero de el. 'Y tu…sin saber nada…sin comprender nada… ¡pero como te atreves!'**_

_**Takeru arrojo su sombrero al piso**_

"_**¿T.K.?" murmuro Cody, mirando la ira en los ojos de Takeru.**_

"_**Ya es suficiente, no puedo dejarlo así… ¡tengo que resolverlo!", grito Takeru y camino por el pasillo.**_

"_**¿Adonde vas?" pregunto Cody.**_

"_**¡T.K. espérame!" exclamo Patamon y lo siguió.**_

_**Takeru no cedió, y camino en busca del Emperador de los Digimon. Y por mas que Patamon traba a de convencerlo de volver para liberara a los digimon, Takeru siguió caminando. Camino un largo trecho hasta que lo encontró.**_

_**Ken Ichijouji, alias El Emperador de los Digimon, se acerco a el. "Hay que tener mucho valor, nunca pensé que alguien se atrevería a entrara en la fortaleza del Emperador de los Digimon… ¡El que controla la oscuridad!"**_

_**Takeru lo miro fríamente, pero después de un segundo, se empezó a reír, lo que molesto mucho al Emperador de los Digimon. "¡¿De que te ríes?!"**_

_**Takeru le mando una sonrisa, que mostraba ira y sarcasmo, "Dime, Ichijouji¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando a conquistar el mundo¿Te diviertes? Sea como sea, sobre ese poder de la Oscuridad del que has estado hablando no tienes idea. ¿Verdad? Deberías crecer un poco"**_

_**El Emperador de los Digimon puso una cara de rabia. "¡Eres escoria¡Escoria¡Escoria¡Escoria¡Escoria!". **_

_**Takeru sonrió burlonamente, "Vaya¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?"**_

_**El Emperador se enfureció mas, "¡Cállate idiota!" Y le dio un latigazo en la mejilla. **_

_**Takeru se froto la herida sangrienta y miro la sangre en sus dedos, luego volvió a sonreír, "Así que primero insultas y luego usas la violencia"**_

_**El Emperador de los Digimon retrocedió con miedo, "No es verdad…"**_

"_**¿Ah no lo es, enserio?" luego con una cara de neutralidad dijo, "Bueno, la verdad no me importa. Dime¿Ya has terminado? Bueno, entonces…"dijo sonriente, entonces su cara se volvió una de ira y veneno, "¡Ahora me toca a mi!"**_

_**Y Takeru le dio un puñetazo en la cara.**_

* * *

T.K. lo miro sorprendido, "¿Entonces lo golpeaste?"

Takeru accedió, rechinando los dientes, desviando la mirada…con lagrimas en sus ojos, "No sabes el dolor que es tener que enfrentarte a los fantasmas del pasado…no te dejan en paz…te persiguen de por vida". Entonces volteo y miro al pequeño, "Por es el mundo es tan horrible…"

T.K. negó con la cabeza, "¿Te das cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo?", Takeru lo volteo a ver, confundido, "¿Perdón?"

T.K. lo siguió observando, "Has estado tratando de convencerme que el mundo es malo…pero creo que lo que has estado haciendo es tratar de convencerte a ti mismo que el mundo es malo."

Takeru lo miro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que el pequeño había dicho era verdad. _Es cierto…lo que he tratado de hacer es convencerme que el mundo es maligno… ¿Pero porque?_

"¿No lo entiendes?", dijo el pequeño T.K., y Takeru lo miro confundido, "¿Qué cosa?".

T.K. miro hacia el cielo oscuro, "Lo que tu quieres es convencerte de que el mundo es malo, así tendrías una razón para estar triste y desconectarte del mundo… ¿Y sabes porque quieres desconectarte del mundo?"

Takeru miro hacia el oscuro firmamento, y con lagrimas en lo ojos accedió, "Si…porque así me alejo del mundo, me alejo de mis amigos…y así no tendré miedo de perderlos…así como perdí a mi ángel…y casi a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" pregunto el pequeño, y silenciosamente Takeru accedió. T.K. lo tomo de la mano, "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que abrazaste a alguien?"

_No lo se…no recuerdo haber abrazado a alguien en mucho tiempo._Takeru siguió mirando el cielo, "No lo se…no recuerdo haber sentido el calor de un abrazo desde hace mucho tiempo."

Entonces, T.K. lo abrazo, fuerte. Takeru se sorprendió por las acciones del pequeño, pero sintió un calor interno increíble. Entonces no aguanto más y empezó a llorar libremente. T.K. lo miro, sin soltarlo, "No tengas miedo de perder a tus amigos…no los perderás…y no le temas al mundo ni pienses que es maligno, ya que es bueno y hermoso"

Takeru empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que paso con su familia y con sus amigos. Como Matt lo acunaba cuando era pequeño, la Luz que sintió al ver a Angemon por primera vez, todos los buenos momentos que paso con sus amigos. Su corazón empezó a descongelarse.

Todos sus momentos de dolor fueron tomando un lado luminoso. Se dio cuenta que aunque Angemon haya muerto, el regreso. Aunque Matt y Tai hayan peleado, eso los volvió mejores amigos. Aunque Ken haya hecho cosas malas, el fue purificado. _Es cierto…lo que dice es cierto…¡Que tonto he sido!_

Takeru tomo a T.K. en sus brazos y se levanto cargándolo, lo miro a los ojos. El rostro de T.K. era de lo más angelical, sus ojos llenos de inocencia, sus ojos irradiando esperanza. _Si el es yo…entonces yo fui alguna vez así de inocente…pero no tiene que ser "alguna vez"¡puede ser ahora y siempre!_

Empezó a sentir un calor interno muy hermoso, y su perspectiva del mundo pasó de ser triste a feliz. _T.K. tiene razón, el mundo es hermoso…_

Takeru entonces empezó a llorar, pero de felicidad, y a la vez estaba riendo. Miro a T.K. quien lo abrazaba gentilmente. "Oh, T.K., muchas gracias por hacerme ver la verdad. Tienes razón, el mundo es hermoso y lleno de Luz, una Luz que brilla incluso en la Oscuridad"

Los dos miraron el cielo, y las nubes negras y de Oscuridad empezaron a desaparecer, y fueron reemplazadas por un cielo azul, y nubes blancas, y el sol brillante. Las flores radiaban más que nunca, y un delicioso viento sopló. El frió que envolvía a Takeru se fue, y dejo puro calor.

Los dos empezaron a reír de felicidad y Takeru volteo a ver al niño en sus brazos, "Oh, T.K., eres un angelito¿lo sabias? Gracias a ti, ahora veo el mundo como lo vi cuando tenía tu edad, lleno de Luz y Amor, sin importar nada"

El pequeño le dio una sonrisa, "En ese caso, tu también eres un ángel, después de todo tu y yo somos uno mismo"

"¿Lo sabias?" pregunto el adolescente sorprendido de que el pequeño había sabido la verdad todo ese tiempo.

"Sip, mi deber era recuperar tu inocencia…_**nuestra**_ inocencia" dijo alegre el pequeño. Takeru sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, "Ahora se a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice que tenemos que abrazar a nuestro "niño interior"" dijo, y los dos rieron de nuevo.

Takeru bajo al pequeño T.K. y lo tomo de la mano. Los dos sintieron la suave brisa en su rostro, y el calor del sol que iluminaba sus corazones y sus almas. El cabello del pequeño T.K. brillaba con el sol.

Entonces Takeru miro a T.K. con una cara confundida, pero sin embargo feliz, "Entonces, si este no es el DigiMundo ni el Mundo de la Oscuridad¿Dónde estamos?"

El pequeño miro hacia arriba y le sonrió, "¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?". Takeru negó con la cabeza, y T.K. le sonrió, "Estamos en tu _**Corazón**_"

Entonces todo el campo empezó a brillar, y Takeru se dio cuenta de que el empezaba a flotar, y alejarse de el pequeño T.K., "No…¡Espera…no te vayas!"

Sin embargo, el pequeño vio a Takeru como flotaba al cielo, "No me iré a ningún lado…yo vivo en ti, y si tu siempre mantienes tu Inocencia, entonces yo siempre estaré aquí. Recuerda que el mundo es bello y hermoso, abraza la vida y a tus seres queridos, no te rindas ante la Oscuridad… ¡Siempre se feliz!"

Takeru vio como el pequeño desaparecía mientras el se alejaba, pero grito con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Te lo prometo T.K!" Con eso, la Luz lo cegó, y desapareció del campo.

* * *

Takeru despertó, aun llevando la ropa de la noche anterior. Al abrir los ojos vio luz del sol traspasar sus persianas, y escucho el canto de las aves. Con cansancio, se levanto de la cama. _¿Ya es de mañana?¿Fue todo un sueño?... No…no lo fue… ¡fue real de eso estoy seguro!_

Camino hacia su ventana, y movió sus cortinas con su mano. La ciudad nuevamente estaba activa, vio unos niños jugando en el parque, y sonrió.

…_Que hermosa__ es la inocencia de los niños…_

…_Que hermoso es el mundo…_

…_Que hermoso es vivir…_

Takeru escucho que llamaban a su puerta, y volteo hacia la puerta, lentamente camino y abrió la puerta. Ante el estaba su hermano mayor, Matt, quien lo miraba con un rostro de preocupación.

"T.K., antes de que me cierres la puerta en las narices, escúchame. Todos estamos preocupados por tu actitud reciente, extrañamos al viejo T.K., como eras antes, y la verdad pensamos que…"

Sin embargo, Matt no pudo terminar, ya que T.K. lo abrazo fuertemente, "Te quiero Matt."

Matt estaba sorprendido, hacia mucho tiempo que T.K. no lo abrazaba, pero regreso el abrazo de su hermano y sonrió, "Yo también te quiero hermanito"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", preguntaron Patamon y Nancy al unísono, entrando en el cuarto de T.K. El chico los miro y le dio un abrazo a su mamá. "¡Oh, mamá¡Patamon! Perdónenme por actuar como un cretino, realmente los quiero y lamento como los trate."

Los dos, perplejos, sonrieron, "¡Vaya T.K., ese si es un cambio! Nosotros también te queremos demasiado", dijo Patamon. Y T.K. corrió hacia el teléfono. "¡Tengo que llamar a Kari!"

"¿Hola Kari? Soy T.K.¡claro que me encantaría salir con ustedes!", dijo T.K., sonriendo. Matt y Patamon miraron estupefactos el cambio radical de T.K., pero con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. _Creo que el sigue siendo el mismo después de todo…_

Después de esa noche, T.K. empezó a salir más con sus amigos, pasaba más tiempo con su mamá, y visitaba constantemente a su hermano y a su papá. Dejo de usar negro todo el tiempo y regreso a usar ropa colorida y alegre. Pero lo más importante es que ahora siempre estaba alegre y siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y no importa si tenía quince o cincuenta años, siempre mantuvo la inocencia en su alma.

Tal y como le había prometido al pequeño T.K.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Fields of Innocence_**

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my ba__ck  
Somehow it seems colder now  
_

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

_Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

_I still remember…_


End file.
